


lay your weary head to rest

by Anonymous



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: S01E03.The boys are all being silly and playing around, until Antoni crashes the bike.





	lay your weary head to rest

The high pitched yell was followed by a crash. Then a groan.

Tan and Bobby were the closest so they walked over. Antoni was on a heap on the floor, holding his head.

"Oooh baby, did you get hurt?" Tan laughed, kneeling down next to Antoni. "Let's see".

Bobby's smile fell as he looked closer. "Is that blood?"

Antoni raised his face, wincing. "Hurts"

"What?" Tan cried, "You really hurt yourself. Oh, love," Tan took Antoni's face in his hands to check the side of his head.

Jonny and Karamo rounded the car and joined the others. 

"What happened? Did Ant crash?" Karamo asked, immediately crouching down next to Bobby. 

Antoni was in pain. He didn't even understand how he'd managed to get hurt in such a dumb way, on a child's bike. Now the side of his head had what felt like a decent sized knot and a cut. Which was bleeding sluggishly. 

"Oh, boobers," Antoni heard Jonny's voice, "let's take him inside, guys."

"Actually," a crew member interrupted them, "we stopped shooting so if one of you could accompany me inside, we can wrap this up and take Antoni to get checked out."

"Yes, sure, I'll go. And I'll see if I can get some ice." Karamo followed the man.

Bobby and Tan were helping Antoni walk to the car. He concentrated on breathing, slowly, in through his nose and out through his mouth - he hated getting hurt, hated the feeling of needing this kind of help and all the bad memories it brought. 

When they helped him sit, he finally spoke.

"You guys... You should... You should stay here. I can get a ride back..."

"Of course not, Antoni, don't be silly!" Jonny said, getting his phone out. "Plus it's late, we wouldn't get much done today."

"I'm sorry we had to stop shooting." Antoni was struggling with breathing, a heavy feeling of guilt in his chest. "I was so stupid... I'm really sorry, guys," he whispered, looking down, his eyes getting wet.

Tan cupped his chin and tilted Antoni's head up, looking serious.

"It was an accident, love. Don't apologize. We're going to take care of you and you're going to be just fine. Oh, Antoni, it's okay, come here, everything's fine." Tan bent down and hugged Antoni, carefully rubbing the back of his head, aware of the warm tears wetting his collarbone. 

Bobby's face showed concern for his friend. It worried all of them, really, how sensitive Antoni was and how he behaved sometimes. They needed to work harder on showing him love and support. He felt Jonny step closer and hold his hand. Jonny looked worried too, and Bobby squeezed his hand, then rubbed his back. 

"Hey, I got some ice, we are free to get going... Oh, buddy," Karamo the dad made an appearance then, squeezing in next to Tan and whispering to them. Antoni pulled back, wiping his eyes. Karamo continued in a gentle voice, "Tan will sit right next to you and help you with the ice, we'll go to a clinic to check your head real fast, and then we'll go back to the flat and relax, ok?" Antoni nodded, still wiping stray tears. 

Bobby drove and Karamo sat next to him, looking often to the backseat and squeezing Antoni's knee. He was leaning into Tan, who was holding the ice to his head. Jonny was rubbing his back and arm. Antoni looked finally calm, warm and sleepy next to his closest friends.

After their stop at the clinic, which was thankfully fast, they headed home with painkillers for the headaches Antoni was likely to get in the next few days.

Soon, they were helping a very sleepy Antoni out of the car, Jonny holding him all the way inside and situating him on their couch. 

"Let me cuddle him for a while," Bobby said to Jonny, who agreed and proceeded to taking Antoni's shoes off and helping him stretch out. Bobby sat down on a corner, getting comfortable and holding Antoni on his lap. He was out of it, snuggling into the warm body with a sigh. Bobby kissed his forehead, glad the wound was not serious but still worried about that reaction in the car. 

Karamo and Tan both cooed when they saw the scene. 

"I am next, BB, I need to hold my baby Antoni," Tan said, "but I'll make some tea first."

"On it!" Jonny said from the kitchen. Tan went over and started chatting with him, leaving the boys on the couch.

"You should have seen it, K, " Bobby whispered, "he started apologizing... He wanted us to stay and continue shooting, said that he could catch a ride!"

Karamo clicked his tongue, concerned. "There's nothing we can do about it right now. But we'll work on showing how much we care about him." He sat on the other end of the couch, lifting Antoni's legs gently and setting them on his lap. 

Antoni woke up some minutes later, blinking dazedly for a while. He tensed when he didn't recognize where he was and who was holding him, and struggled with a whimper. His head hurt.

"Hey, hey, we're home, it's just us, you're okay," Bobby tried to calm him down.

Antoni shut his eyes, lifting his hand in the direction of the bandage on his head. Karamo intercepted it with his freaky dad reflexes. 

"How are you feeling, Ant?" He asked, holding his hand.

"Pas bien." 

Antoni's whisper made both Karamo and Bobby smile. 

"Not good, huh? I bet so. Does your head hurt?"

"A little" was the next whispered answer.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Bobby asked next. Antoni shook his head and winced. He tried to sit up, so Bobby helped him, but he swayed and almost fell over. 

Karamo took over. "You need rest. Let's get you to bed?" he suggested, slipping an arm around Antoni's waist.

"Where's Tan?" Antoni asked, trying to look around.

"Right here, love" Tan rounded the couch, smiling. "Jonny drew a nice bath for you, what do you think?"

"Oui!" 

Antoni was known for his love of water, so the answer and excitement were no surprise. He stood up, fighting a wave of dizziness, and threw his arms around Tan's neck. Karamo warned them to be careful as he also stood, rubbing Antoni's back. 

An hour later, Antoni was refreshed and content after his bath, dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, walking slowly next to Tan, who had an arm around his waist just in case. There was a snack feast on the table that he only picked at, despite the nagging of his friends, and then he was ready for more snuggling on the sofa, which was exactly what he told Tan in a bossy tone, pulling him by the hand.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing, spoiling Antoni with hugs and receiving many sleepy "I love you guys" in exchange.


End file.
